


From the Army

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [39]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Parker x Reader, Vin x twin!Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 10





	From the Army

The second you cracked your eyes open you felt gross. You let out a small groan before moving around a little. Your mouth felt disgusting, your stomach hated you, and you had a headache.

“Mr. Rogers told me to alert him when you woke miss.” JARVIS’ voice was soft, as if he was whispering. 

“I’m up, I’m up.” You muttered.

“I’ll keep the lights low.” He replied. “Would you like me to alert anyone else that you’re awake?”

You shook your head before answering. “No.” You sighed.

“Yes, miss.” He told you.

A while later you heard a knock and you mumbled. Steve peeked in, carrying a bottle of water and some aspirin. “Hey.”

“Hey.” You breathed, taking a minute to sit up. “Ow.” You blinked. “I didn’t think that would happen.”

He gave you a half smile. “Not feeling good?”

You shook your head. “I think I have a hangover. I can’t remember what those feel like.” You joked.

He chuckled. “You’re probably sore, too.” He handed you the stuff. “I take it you plan on staying in here all day?”

“Yep.” You told him, drinking gratefully. “I don’t want to see anyone.” You said sadly. “Play bodyguard?” You asked.

“I don’t think that would work.” He told you. “I’m sorry.”

You pouted up at him. “Fine.” You looked down at your cast. “Did you want to look at those pictures while you’re in here?”

He hummed, then nodded. “Sure.” He sat on the edge of the bed. He was curious as you reached to your back with your good hand and dragged it over, pulling out a box.

You lifted the lid, facing Steve as you put the box between you. “There you go.” You motioned.

He grew excited and began picking one by one out, grinning at them. “When did you decide to cut your hair shorter?” Steve asked, noting how in your younger years, it was very long.

“I think I was eleven?” You told him. “I got into a fight with some stupid boy. He grabbed my hair, and used it against me.” You shrugged.

“Not so smart guy.” He chuckled. “You were cuties.” He teased.

You playfully rolled your eyes. “Look at Vin again.” You sighed.

He smiled sadly and nodded. “It’s cool you have pictures though. The only one I have is the one for the army.”

“Really?” you asked.

He nodded. “Pictures weren’t a big thing yet. Plus I was a sick baby.” He chuckled halfheartedly. “Not as cute as you guys.”

You chuckled lightly. “Awe, poor Steve.”

Vin heard your voice and peeked in. “Sis?”

“Don’t sis me.” You immediately snapped at him. “And get the hell out of my room!”

Vin shriveled back. “I-I…I got you breakfast.” He tried. Vin showed you the tray with the light breakfast. “I wanted to check on you.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, now you care?”

Vin winced. “I always care.” He defended. “What dad and I Did was a huge mess up, I’m sorry!” He rambled.

“No, a huge mess up would be giving me mushrooms on my pizza knowing I hate that. A huge mess up would be giving me grape soda. This? This was not a huge mess up!” You argued. “LEAVE.”

He sighed and set the tray down before retreating out. Steve had remained quiet, and glanced at you. “You know he’s just the first of 3 to come here. Speaking of, I know what your dad and Vin did, what did Parker do?”

You couldn’t help but blush. “He, um….” You weren’t sure how close you and Steve were yet and didn’t want to scare him away. “He made it seem like he didn’t believe something that I said, and made it seem like he didn’t trust me.”

He knew there was an underlying issue, but nodded. “He’s probably really insecure. I was at that age.” Steve told you. “It’s probably more about not trusting himself, and not you.”

“It wasn’t the first time he had asked that, though.” You looked down. “I feel like he sees me in one way only at times, like Vin’s ‘jokes’ got into that brain of his.”

Steve nodded. “I don’t think he does, but it might have added to his concerns. He’s an innocent kid. I’ve been there, I promise. If a dame I liked had dated Bucky before, I wouldn’t feel good enough.”

His words honestly weren’t helping you any, only making the pit in your stomach getting worse. “I don’t feel good enough. For anyone.” You admitted.

“Awe, doll.” He moved the box of pictures to pull you into a hug. He rubbed your back as you started to cry. Swallowing, he rested his chin on the top of your head. “I think you’re great.” He tried to console you, rocking you a bit.

“You’d be the only one.” You sniffed. “My boyfriend sees me one way, my own damn brother and father have me as an afterthought.” You wiped your nose. “Maybe I’d be better on my own.”

“No, no.” He pulled back and ran a hand through your hair. “I know what they did was unforgivable, but we want you here.”

You looked up at him. “Why? I’m just a delinquent. Like mom said.”

“You’re more than your past, Y/N. Way more. Your mom took you for granted.” He told you. “You’re smart, you’re talented, you’re funny, you’ve got it all.”

“Feels like I’ve been pushed aside.” You shrugged. “I can’t even get out of the tower without people spotting me. You have any idea how hard I worked yesterday to stay unnoticed?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “I do. It sucks, I know it does.” He sighed. “Is there anything I can do?”

You shook your head. “Nothing short of changing what I look like.”

“You don’t want that.” He patted your good hand. “You’re part of this family now. I wouldn’t be embarrassed about it.”

“I’m not embarrassed, Steve.” You pointed out. “I’m pissed off and hurt.”

He gave you a tight lipped smile, nodding. “I’m sorry.” He said honestly. “Do you want me to let you eat alone?” He offered.

While you wanted to be alone, you didn’t want to be left alone with your thoughts. “We can share?” You sounded like a kid.

Smiling, he nodded with a chuckle. “I think I can agree to that.”

You smiled and went and got the tray, bringing it to sit between you both. You hugged your legs to you as you munched on your toast, just enjoying Steve’s presence. He wasn’t forcing you to talk to the others, which was very appreciated. “Do you have plans today?” You asked shyly.

“Just my usual training, that’s all.” He shrugged. “Why, what’s up?”

“I was gonna see if you’d leave the tower with me? I honestly don’t care where we go, but being cooped up here only makes the chances of seeing people I don’t want to skyrocket.”

Steve hummed, nodding after a while. “Sure, I can do that.” He agreed. “I’ll think of something we can do, and I can help you with a disguise.” You gave him an amused look and he shrugged. “You learn a thing or two when you’re Captain America.”

You grinned, shaking your head. “That sounds fun.” You told him, actually looking forward to the day.

“It does.” He smiled back. “I’ll let you get ready, want me to meet you back here in a few?”

“Yeah, gives me a chance to get dressed and all that.” You chuckled, motioning to your baggy pajamas. “I actually think I swiped this shirt from Bucky…” You muttered, just realizing it.

He chuckled. “His clothes are laying everywhere in the tower. It’s cool.” He stood, taking the empty tray. “I’ll be back.”

You smiled at that and nodded. “I’ll be here.” You watched him go, feeling better now that you had a plan to not stay cooped up. Or risk having Vin come back, have your father come try to get on your good side, or have Parker come try to talk to you. You left your phone shut off as you got up to get ready, feeling better with a bit of food in you. Stretching your arms over your head, you groaned when you heard a knock at your door. “Shoo.”

“It’s me.” Parker’s soft voice came through.

Dropping your hands, you let your head fall back. You were torn. While you wanted to be left alone, hearing him like that killed you. You sighed. “I’ll text you when I’m ready.” You responded.

Parker persisted, however. “Give me 5 minutes?”

You chewed on your lip, fighting with yourself. Tearing up, you went and opened the door. “5 minutes.”

He looked wrecked. “H-Hi.” He squeaked. “I’m really, really, really sorry!” His voice cracked.

Moving aside, you let him in. “I accept your apology, but I still don’t feel trusted.”

“Because I’m insecure?” He sagged further.

“Because it doesn’t feel like you believe me when I tell you that I’m not bothered that we haven’t gone further, and that I’m fine taking my time.” You corrected.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you.” He argued. “I have a lot of insecurities and I’m sorry I don’t change them that easily.” 

You looked confused. “I get being insecure. You think I’m not? But I trust you.” You pointed out. “I’m insecure you’ll realize I’m just some fuck up and you could be with anyone better. I’m insecure that you’ll decide you hate my tattoos one day. I’m insecure about a lot, but I at least believe you when you tell me something.”

He just looked at you, then nodded. “I’m sorry, then. I’ll work on my insecurities.”

Groaning, you felt even worse. “How is it that I’m trying to be honest, and it makes me feeling worse because I feel like a giant ass?” You sat on the bed, angry with yourself.

He swallowed thickly. “It’s my fault. I should’ve just believed you.” Parker moved to sit next to you. “Please, forgive me?”

“I told you your apology is accepted.” You rubbed your face.

“That’s not the same thing.” He sighed. “Accepting my apology means that well, you accept it. Forgiving me means more, but you don’t have to right now if you can’t.”

You didn’t like the pressure, and you didn’t want to hurt him anymore. “I just need a few days, okay?” You looked at him. “I don’t feel trusted by anybody. It’s not just you.” You cupped his cheek. “A lot of stuff happened all in a short time. I’m overwhelmed by feelings.”

He nodded, looking down. “I’ll give you some space.” He turned and kissed your palm before standing. “I’ll be in Mr. Stark’s lab if you decide early.” He shuffled his feet.

“Parker?” You said softly, making him look at you. “Remember I love you, okay?”

He nodded. “I love you, too. So much.” He gave you a weak smile before leaving you be.

Flopping back, you felt yourself crying again. You knew it wasn’t Parker’s fault, and that he had way less experience with this than you, but it only added to your frustration. Before you knew it, Steve was peeking in. “Hey, what happened?!” He asked, worried.

“Parker came.” You sniffled. “I told him I needed some time.” You felt the bed dip. “I feel like such an ass.”

He patted your leg. “I’m sorry, doll.” He reached over and grabbed some tissue from your table and handed them to you. “You’ll figure it out.”

You nodded, taking it to wipe your face. “I’m sorry, I’ll get ready now.”

He shook his head. “No rush.” He gave you an assuring smile. “How about I go find something to do while we’re out?”

“Don’t leave? You can look on my phone?” You knew the second he left, you’d go into another fit of tears. “Please?”

He nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He scooted further up your bed, leaning against the headboard. He ran a hand through his hair as he settled.

Getting up, you went to your closet and stepped in. You were pulling off your sleep shorts with the door cracked when you heard your father’s voice.

“Uh.” Steve gave him a wave. “She’s getting ready.”

“Ready?” Clint asked, confused. “For what?”

“We were gonna go for a stroll.” Steve bit his lip. “Get her out of the tower for a bit.”

His nodded. “Can I talk to her first?”

Steve shrugged, not wanting to speak for you. “That’s not up to me.”

You sighed, once you were dressed you stepped out. “I’m not really in the mood, Clint.” You hissed. You crossed your arms over your chest.

He fought back a wince. “I just wanted to check on you.” He explained. “See how you were feeling.”

“I’m fucking fantastic, so you can go now.” You walked over to brush out your hair.

Steve stared at your phone, pretending not to listen. “I’m trying to find a way to make this up to you.” Clint told you before leaving.

You scoffed and went to fix some of your makeup. “As if anything could make this up.” You mumbled to yourself. You had to protect yourself from letting them hurt you again.

Steve watched you, feeling for you. “So, I was thinking I could take you to an outlet store shop place I found?”

“Sure.” You nodded. “Think we could find a music store, too?”

“Definitely.” He nodded. “Before you do your hair…” He walked over, placing a beanie on your head. “Not much, but it helps.” He handed you a pair of fake glasses. “It’s my go to disguise.”

You chuckled lightly, adjusting it. “Should I raid Nat’s closet?” You asked jokingly.

He chuckled. “If you’re into leather.”

“Maybe not.” You shook your head, not wanting your train of thought to go down that road.

He nodded, putting on his own get up. “Ready?”

Chewing your lip, you got up and took a deep breath. “I’ll pretend you’re my own personal body guard in case people get stupid.” You teased.

“But that was going to be my excuse with you.” He smirked. When you made a face, he laughed. “What, can’t see it?”

“Yeah, totally.” You nudged him with your shoulder, grinning. “Are we using a car or what? I don’t know how to do this stealth thing much as someone who’s ‘famous’.”

“Taxi.” He winked at you. “We’ll blend in more.” He led you from your room, mentally crossing his fingers that no one else stopped the pair of you.

You were doing the same, keeping your eyes trained on the floor in front of you. “Can we go to a movie, too?” You asked, hoping that the dark room would hide the pair of you, and the loud movie would distract you for a couple hours.

He nodded. “Anything you want, doll.” He hailed a cab once you got outside, both of you relieved.

* * *

Parker hadn’t heard from you come lunch time, so he hoped to see you just for a minute. “Tony, do you mind if I make Y/N some lunch and bring it to her?”

“Sure, kid.” Tony waved him off. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” He sighed, heading out of the lab, and towards the kitchen. He planned on making you a grilled cheese and hoped you’d talk to him a bit more. Biting his lip, he even grabbed salami and tomatoes.

He worked on your sandwich for a while, putting some chips on the plate before going up to your room. Finding it empty, he went to Vin’s. “Vin, have you seen Y/N? She’s not in her room.” He asked, confused.

Vin shook his head. “Not since she kicked me out…” He sat up. “JARVIS, where’s my sister?”

“Out with Mr. Rogers for the day.” He was told.

Parker bit his lip, sighing. “I guess I’ll leave this for her in the fridge.” His shoulders sagged as he walked from the room, back towards the kitchen. He’d rather have you out with Nat than Steve. Once he had put the food away, he trudged back towards the lab.

“Back so soon, kid?” Tony cursed under his breath as he twisted something wrong.

“She’s out with Steve.” he sighed, flopping in his chair.

“Gross.” Tony mumbled, not really soaking it in. He suddenly stopped and looked over to the kid. “Wait, really?” He asked. “Why?”

Parker shrugged. “I have no idea.” He looked through some reports mindlessly. “Probably wanted to avoid everyone.”

Tony sighed. “JARVIS, let me know when Capsicle and Y/N get back.”

“Of course.” He replied. “Anything else?”

“No, thank you.” He told the AI simply.

Parker sulked, laying his head on the desk. “I hate this.” He muttered.

“Love is tough.” Tony nodded. “Especially when you’re young.”

He sighed. “What if she doesn’t want me anymore?” He whined. “I don’t think I can take that.” His chest ached at the thought.

“It’ll be fine, kid.” Tony passed by, patting his back. “I can’t see her leaving you.” He admitted. “She’s just feeling the effects of more than just you. I’d be overwhelmed, too, and I don’t even do relationships.”

“You’re doing it right, Mr. Stark.” He sighed. “I feel like my insecurity is killing us.” It made his stomach drop.

“It’s not your fault.” Tony nodded. “Her’s either. Just a hump you guys have to get over.” He shrugged. “Shit happens. That’s the best way to look at it.”

Parker nodded. “I hope it’ll cool down over the next day or so.” He sat up, trying to get his mind back to his work. “Sorry, I’ll get back to focusing.”

“It’s okay.” Tony waved him off. “I go off on tangents, too.” He had some unfinished projects lying around for that very reason.

Parker nodded gratefully, going back to making scans and copies. He busied himself in his work, not wanting to think about if your relationship was falling apart.

* * *

Clint swiped through some new headphones he was looking at buying for you. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair as Nat came up behind him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about.” He shook his head. “Buying her anything isn’t going to fix it.”

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “It’s not.” She agreed gently.

“I hate Steve.” He sighed. “No, I don’t, but still.” He sulked. “She’s out for the day with him, and it was clear me being in the same room as her was the last thing that she wanted.”

She rubbed his shoulders. “It’ll take some time. Maybe a week, maybe longer…” Seeing him like this killed her, but there was nothing that she could do.

He nodded, leaning into her touch. “Maybe we can make dinner?” He asked softly, knowing how much you loved Nat’s cooking.

“We can try.” She nodded. “I saw a plate for her in the fridge. Thinking it was Parker.” She sighed. “I bet he’s feeling this, too.”

“Poor kid.” Clint groaned, letting his head fall forward. “Maybe I should talk to him?”

Nat shrugged gently. “If you’d like to, but I don’t know if it’ll help you feel better.” She told him honestly. “We don’t even know how he upset her, either.” She added.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll be upset at that.” He nodded in agreement. “I hate this so much.” He leaned his elbows on his desk, gripping his hair in his fists.

She nodded, moving to sit in his lap, massaging his head for him. “Want me to talk to her when I see her?” She offered. “Maybe I can help?”

“If she talks to you, sure.” He nodded. “But she probably won’t, thinking I sent you.”

“I’m a spy, getting people to talk is what I do.” She half joked, trying to cheer him up just a bit.

“It’s called seducing.” He half joked back, kissing her cheek. “Thank you.” he hugged her waist. “You being here helps.”


End file.
